Recurrent chromosome translocations in leukemias are useful cytogenetic markers for monitoring diagnosis, prognosis and treatment. Traditional cytogenetic study cannot recognize all the gene rearrangements at the molecular level. Also, it is a time consuming and labor intensive procedure. We have developed a proprietary technology that will allow high throughput screening and detection of multiple translocations at a time. The technology, ROCASH (for Reporter Oligo Capturing After Specific Hybridization), utilizes a labeled reporter oligo to study target nucleic acid in a two-step hybridization procedure. The advantages of this method are increased specificity and sensitivity. The end user will not need to perform labeling of the samples. Luminex xMAP technology is used as a platform for this procedure. It can investigate up do 50 genes in one assay. In this feasibility study, four common recurrent translocations will be studied. The long-term goal of this proposed project is to develop a user-friendly reagent kit that will allow the screening of all the genes involved in recurrent chromosome translocations. The kit will be usefuL in diagnosis, molecular classification of the leukemias, prognosis, and treatment monitoring.